The Truth
by Lecia412
Summary: [OneShoot-Complete] as usual, no summary just read it. Sequel of Henan'kanji :D KaiHun/YAOI/Dislike-Don't read


**Pair : KaiHun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rate : M (Implisit)**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah bar yang dipenuhi oleh _host-host_ bertubuh _sexy_ dan juga berwajah tampan. Sehun juga sedikit bingung kenapa Jongin tidak ke tempat lain saja yang menyediakan pelayanan seorang wanita daripada pria. Namun itu lebih baik, setidaknya Sehun menjadi tahu jika Jongin penyuka 'batang' sama seperti dirinya.

"Jaga jarak denganku saat berada di dalam dan jangan buat keributan." Perintah Jongin yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Sehun. Bagi Sehun itu lebih baik daripada Sehun harus dikurung di apartemen tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin saat ini.

Sehun sendiri bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia pasrah saja dengan semua sikap kasar Jongin padanya. Sehun bukan hanya terperosok kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Namun Sehun juga merasa yakin jika Jongin adalah orang yang baik, meski ia harus tumbuh dilingkungan yang dipenuhi penjahat sekalipun.

Awalnya Sehun hanya ingin membalas budi karena Jongin telah menolongnya saat ia disuruh melayani seorang _psycho_ di Club tempat Sehun bekerja. Yah, Sehun adalah mantan seorang _host_ yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Jongin.

Saat Sehun hendak dilelang oleh seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang sangat kaya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin membelinya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena _namja_ bau tanah penggila _sex_ tersebut tak berhasil mendapatkan dirinya. Setiap pasangan yang disuruh melayaninya pasti akan berakhir dengan merenggang nyawa di rumah sakit.

Sehun beruntung saat itu, karena Jongin bisa menawar dirinya dengan harga yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan Sehun juga tak mengerti kenapa Jongin melakukan itu, padahal Sehun belum pernah sama sekali melayani Jongin.

Hal yang semakin membuat Sehun tak mengerti karena saat Sehun sudah bersiap di atas ranjang dan memikirkan cara untuk berterima kasih pada Jongin selain memuaskannya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin tak mendatangi kamarnya. Jongin pergi begitu saja tanpa bermalam ataupun mencoba _service_ nya.

Sehun yang sudah terpikat dengan wajah tampan Jonginpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Sehun memutuskan keluar menjadi _host_ karena sudah sejak lama ia menginginkannya. Di dalam atauran tempatnya bekerja, seorang _Host_ bisa bebas dengan melelangkan dirinya dengan seluruh hasil uang lelangan nanti menjadi milik Club tempatnya bekerja.

Sehun benar-benar bebas kini, dan ia masih berhutang terima kasih pada orang yang memberikan kebebasan untuknya. Hampir selama satu bulan Sehun mencari informasi tentang orang yang sudah membelinya, akhirnya Sehun menemukan titik temu. Namun sialnya Sehun bertemu dengan penyelamatnya disaat yang tidak tepat.

.

**Flash Back**

.

**Sehun POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di tengah jalan yang sepi. Aku sudah lelah mencari lelaki yang sudah mengeluarkanku dari tempat terkutuk itu. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya sekaligus bertanya kenapa ia tidak menemuiku di ranjang malam itu. Aku dibuat penasaran sekali dengan sosoknya. Aku benar-benar menganggumi wajahnya yang tampan, bahkan setiap aku membayangkan wajahnya saja jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat tiba-tiba mataku menangkap segerombolan orang berjas dengan tingkah mencurigakan. Berpegang pada rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, aku mencoba melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding, dengan mataku yang sesekali mengintip ke arah mereka.

"Cepat katakan dimana kau sembunyikan barang itu?"

Brakk

Aku terkejut saat lelaki yang sudah babak belur tersebut dipukuli dan dilempar tanpa peri kemanusiaan sama sekali. Apa saat ini aku sedang menyaksikan gerombolan mafia yang menyiksa korbannya? Barang? Barang apa yang mereka maksudkan? Bahkan aku tak melihat apapun yang dibawa oleh lelaki yang sudah babak belur tersebut.

"Masih tak mau menjawab hah? Baiklah kau yang menyuru—"

Dor!

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara tembakan menggema begitu saja memotong ucapan lelaki bertubuh jangkun tersebut. Mataku beralih pada si penembak. Aku hampir saya terlonjak saat mengenali wajah orang yang dengan tampang datar memasukan kembali pistolnya.

"Kau banyak membuang waktuku."

Semua orang di dalam sana terdiam saat lelaki berkulit tan itu beranjak pergi dari kursinya meninggalkan orang yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di gedung tua tak berpenghuni. Langkahnya sangat ringan seolah ia baru saja tak melakukan tindakan pembunuhan. Atau mungkin ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya?

Aku mencoba menahan tubuhku yang sudah bergetar ketakutan dan pergi dari sini sebelum diriku menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Namun saat aku memundurkan langkahku, tiba-tiba saja punggungku membentur sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Mau kemana manis?"

DEG

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbisik tepat di telingaku. Namun baru saja aku menoleh, orang itu sudah memukul tengkukku dan membuat kesadaranku hilang begitu saja.

Saat tersadar tanganku sudah terikat rantai dengan posisi menggantung. Kedua kakipun demikian. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Aku baru menyadari saat udara dingin menerpa kulitku yang ternyata tak terbungkus kain sama sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Baiklah, aku tak akan berlama-lama. Apa yang sudah kau lihat kemarin?"

Mataku membulat saat melihat wajah penolong yang kucari-cari kini berada dihadapanku, bahkan hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Wajahku memanas begitu melihat dengan jelas wajah malaikat penolongku dari jarak sedekat ini.

Ayolah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ber_blushing_ ria. Kini aku adalah seorang tawanan, tidak sepantasnya aku mengaggumi wajah seseorang disaat situasi genting seperti ini.

"Cepat katakan bodoh."

_Slap!_

Aku merasakan ngilu pada pipi kiriku yang terkena tamparan lelaki yang berada di samping malaikat penolongku—Jongin.

"Aku melihat semuanya." Ucapku sedikit ketakutan namun aku berusaha menutupinya.

"Apa kau mata-mata yang dibayar oleh Dragon?" Tanya Jongin yang bahkan tak kumengerti sama sekali. Dragon? Apa itu sebuah nama organisasi?

Akupun menggeleng, karena memang aku sama sekali tak mengenal tentang Dragon.

"Mungkin dia berbohong Bos. Aku yakin dia salah satu mata-mata mereka."

**End Of Sehun POV**

.

Sehun terus disiksa saat ia tetap saja tidak mau mengakuinya. Hingga seorang anak buah Jongin menawarkan sesuatu untuk membuat Sehun mau membuka suara.

Jonginpun menyetujuinya, karena ia akan melakukan apapun agar korbannya mau membuka mulut mereka. Termasuk hal-hal ekstrim sekaligus.

Sehun sangat terkejut saat _namja_ yang tadi menamparnya tiba-tiba membuka celananya. Apakah mungkin dirinya akan—

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kata hatinya, tiba-tiba saja orang itu menggesekan miliknya dengan milik Sehun. Bibirnya meraup _nipple_ Sehun brutal dengan jari-jari tangan yang bermain di daerah belakang Sehun nakal.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya. Bahkan tubuhnya seakan remuk saat dipaksa melayani permainan bejat lelaki dihadapannya dengan posisi berdiri. Sehun memasrahkan bobot tubuhnya pada rantai yang membelenggu tangannya. Mungkin jika rantai diatasnya putus, tubuh Sehunpun ikut ambruk ke lantai dingin yang sudah dikotori oleh sperma miliknya sendiri.

"Kau ternyata kuat juga? Apa kau sudah terbiasa melakukannya?" cibir Jongin sinis saat melihat Chanyeol yang nampaknya sudah kelelahan menggagahi korbannya.

Sehun memandang orang yang dikaguminya dengan tatapan sayu, bahkan matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Sehun masih ingin mempertahankan kesadarannya sekaligus melihat wajah orang yang diam-diam disukainya lebih lama.

Hanya satu yang ada dibenak Sehun saat ini. Apakah Jongin tak mengenalinya? _Babbo_ kau, Oh Sehun. Mana mungkin Jongin mengenalimu sementara kalian saja hanya bertemu satu kali.

Sehun tak takut sama sekali saat melihat Jongin mengeluarkan pistolnya. Nampaknya Jonginlah yang menjadi pengeksekusi setiap korbannya.

Sehun tersenyum begitu mendengar Jongin menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Ayolah, kenapa juga Sehun harus menangis? Apalagi memohon kepada Jongin untuk tidak membunuhnya. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sudah menjadi milik Jongin. Dia sudah dibeli olehnya, dan sudah sewajarnya Sehun menuruti setiap keinginan tuannya. Bahkan dia harus mati di tangan orang yang sudah membelinya sekalipun.

Terakhir yang Sehun ingat sebelum bunyi tembakan adalah suara seseorang yang berteriak memanggil Bos nya.

**End Of Flash Back **

.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan para _namja_ yang menggodanya. Sungguh ironis. _Namja_ yang hampir dibunuhnya kini dengan tanpa seizinnya menempatkan namanya di hatinya yang sudah kosong selama bertahun-tahun.

Menjadikan namanya menduduki tahta tertinggi setelah berhasil mendobrak paksa pintu hati yang selama ini sudah ia kunci dengan rapat. Hanya dengan sikap bodohnya, hanya dengan tatapan lembutnya, senyum manisnya serta tindakan nekatnya. Apakah itulah syarat untuk menduduki ruang di hatimu Kim Jongin?

Jongin masih ingat saat pistol dalam genggamannya mungkin akan mengakhiri nyawa _namja_ cantik tersebut. Beruntung waktu itu salah satu anak buahnya melaporkan kepadanya jika Sehun memang bersih dari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Dragon —Musuh bebuyutannya.

Jongin sudah berbaik hati melepaskan Sehun waktu itu, dengan ancaman akan melubangi kepalanya jika mulutnya berani membocorkan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun sesuatu yang tak pernah sekalipun bisa Jongin terka dari _namja_ tersebut terjadi. Sehun berlutut dibawah kakinya? _What the hell was going on?_

Sehun memohon agar ia diberbolehkan untuk ikut bersamanya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan diri sebagai pengikut seorang mafia tanpa kontrak apapun. Bahkan Sehun rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Memang siapa dirinya? Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tak mengenal Sehun waktu itu.

Tapi seolah tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan emas di depan mata, Jonginpun mengabulkan permintaan Sehun. Bahkan iapun beruntung karena ia tak perlu repot menyewa seseorang untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Karena Sehun sendirilah dengan pasrah sudah menawarkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

Sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan dalam pikiran Jongin kini sedikit demi sedikit menemui titik terang. Jongin harus mengakui jika ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya saat bersama Sehun. Perasaan aneh yang baru-baru ini ia sadari jika mungkin saja itu adalah cinta. _The Fuckin' Love that He never felt it before._

Namun kembali lagi kepada alasan. Jongin tak mau terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Sehun begitu mencintainya, dirinya masih membutuhkan sebuah alasan yang kuat sebelum benar-benar menerima perasaan _namja_ cantik tersebut. _Love needs a reason. _

Di atas kursi, nampaknya Sehun tak risih sama sekali saat dua _namja_ yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya kini tengah menggodanya habis-habisan. Tak hanya kata-kata manis yang mereka keluarkan, namun tangan-tangan nakal mereka juga mencoba menyentuh titik-titik _sensitive_ Sehun. Tak perlu bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahuinya, bahkan ini adalah bidang mereka sendiri untuk menggoda setiap pelanggan dan memuaskannya saat mereka menapakan kakinya kemari.

Jangan harap jika Jongin tak mengetahuinya. Meski Jongin sendiri sibuk dengan _host_ murahan disampingnya. Namun sebenarnya pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Dengan kilatan marah, Jongin menyingkirkan seorang _host_ yang sibuk menjamahnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dengan langkah lebarnya, tak membuat Jongin membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berada tepat di depan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya. Namun berbeda dengan Jongin yang kini mengeluarkan aura suramnya. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya keluar Club malam.

"Kita pulang." Perintah Jongin pada pengawalnya. Masih dengan tangan yang menyeret pergelangan tangan Sehun, Jongin menghempaskan tubuh kurus Sehun ke jok belakang sebelum disusul oleh dirinya.

Jongin sama sekali tak menghiraukan pengawalnya yang kini memegang kendali mobil yang ditumpanginya. Jongin segera menyambar bibir Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk membuka jas Sehun hingga kancing kemeja putih tersebut berhamburan kemana-mana.

Tangan tan tersebut memilin dua tonjolan di dada Sehun dengan bibir yang terus mengulum kasar bibir tipis _namja_ yang sudah pasrah dibawahnya.

Si pengawal nampaknya sedikit risih melihat pemandangan yang berada di belakangnya. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa tegang saat melihat bosnya menarik celana Sehun sebatas paha dan mendudukannya dipangkuan bosnya.

Tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Si pengawal tersebut harus extra konsentrasi dengan menyaksikan pergulatan panas dua _namja_ melalu kaca _spion_ di atas kepalanya.

'_Shit! Milikku jadi tegang._' Batin pengawal tersebut.

Pengawal tersebut menyempitkan pahanya untuk menghimpit benda yang ada di antara selangkangannya.

"Ahhh—" Desahan pertama Sehun sukses membuat pengawal yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut harus menyetir dengan satu tangan karena tangan kirinya harus dipaksa memanjakan miliknya sendiri.

Sehun hampir lupa jika ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan desahannya. Sementara ia sendiri tak bisa menutupi mulutnya saat lidah Jongin kini bergerilya di dalamnya.

"Mmpphh—" Sehun harus menahan sakit saat milik Jongin mendobrak lubangnya dengan brutal. Tubuh Sehun tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah seiring dengan hentakan Jongin di dalamnya.

"Nnn—" Sehun mengeram saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi kemeja Jongin dan perutnya sendiri. Nampaknya Sehun harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk memuaskan Jongin selama perjalanan ke apartemen. Sebab, Jongin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya tanpa ada tanda ingin mengakhirinya sama sekali.

Chanyeol segera menaikan resleting celananya dan bergegas keluar untuk membukakan pintu Bosnya saat tiba di apartemen mewah milik Jongin.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuh Sehun yang sudah lemas dan bergegas keluar setelah membenahi pakaiannya.

"Angkat dia ke kamarku dan rapikan pakaiannya." Perintahnya sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan tubuh Sehun sekali lagi. Dulu dia memang pernah merasakan tubuh Sehun. Lebih tepatnya saat ia member hukuman Sehun agar membuka mulut dengan cara bejatnya. _'Pantas saja Bos selalu mempertahankanmu, karena lubangmu itu memang sangat nikmat Oh Sehun.'_ batinnya sambil memakaikan kemeja serta celana Sehun dengan benar.

Tangan nakal Chanyeolpun tak henti-hentinya mencuri kesempatan pada tubuh Sehun. Entah dengan sengaja memegang _nipple_ Sehun, atau memijat milik Sehun yang sudah lemas saat memakaikan celananya.

Chanyeol tahu pasti jika Sehun sudah berkali-kali klimaks saat perjalanan tadi. Karena tanpa mereka tahu, Chanyeol menyaksikan hampir semua adegan panas tersebut sambil membagi konsentrasinya untuk menyetir.

"Bos sungguh beruntung memilikimu." Lirih Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke dalam kedua lengannya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang bersimpangan dengannya, Chanyeol dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 22 dimana Bosnya tinggal.

Saat di dalam _lift_, Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk meraup bibir Sehun yang terbuka. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja, karena Chanyeol tak mau Bos nya marah dan berujung dengan pemecatan dirinya.

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Sehun terbangun setelah beberapa jam lalu ia melakukan pergulatan panasnya dengan Jongin kembali. Padahal baru saja kemarin keduanya harus absen melakukan ritual panas mereka karena Sehun yang kelelahan serta sedikit demam saat Jongin menghukum Sehun di dalam mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin yang terburu-buru memakai kemejanya.

"Tinggallah disini dan jangan pergi kemanapun." Balas Jongin dingin.

Sehun memaksa tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari ranjang dengan memakai kemejanya mendekati Jongin.

"Tu-tunggu aku ikut." Sehun tak peduli dengan nyeri yang menyerang tubuh bagian belakangnya. Dengan langkah tertatih sambil memakai pakaiannya, Sehun mengejar Jongin yang hampir sampai di depan pintu.

"Tetap disini. Jangan sampai aku harus mengulangi ucapanku."

Blam!

Sehun menutup matanya saat pintu apartemen ditutup Jongin dengan keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian telepon berbunyi. Sehun tak berniat mengangkatnya. Karena ia merasa kesal saat dirinya kembali tak diacuhkan oleh Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia berbalik dan mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut, namun dengan tenaganya yang seperti sekarang mustahil membuat pintu tersebut terbuka.

Dengan perasaan kesal akhirnya Sehun mengangkat telepon yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berdering.

"_Yeobose_—"

"_Bos, gawat. Ternyata telfon tadi adalah jebakan. Tuan besar sama sekali tak diserang, dia hanya—"_

Seolah bisa membaca situasi yang akan terjadi. Sehun segera memakai celananya dan berlari ke arah balkon apartemen Jongin. Tak ia pedulikan suara si penelfon yang terus-terusan memanggilnya, ia meraih pistol yang pernah diberikan Jongin dan mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya.

Sehun merayap ke tembok kamar disebelahnya dan membuka pintu balkon apartemen tetangganya yang kebetulan tak dikunci.

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak seorang _namja_ saat mengetahui ada orang lain di dalam apartemennya. _Namja_ tersebut beranjak dari tubuh _yeoja_ yang ditindihnya dengan hanya membalutkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat melihat kunci yang menggantung di pintu apartemen tersebut. Sehun segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melongokan kepalanya saat ia mengetahui ternyata dirinya diikuti dari belakang.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan panasmu, _ahjussi_." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras.

Saat berada di halaman apartemen, Sehun tak sengaja melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang mengantar kekasihnya dengan motor _sport_ nya. Dengan cepat, Sehun mendorong _namja_ tersebut hingga terjungkal dari atas motornya dan menjalankankannya.

"Aku pinjam sebentar." Ucapnya cepat tanpa mempedulikan ucapan protes dari pemiliknya.

Sehun tak punya waktu lagi. Ia harus mengetahui kemana Jongin pergi. Ia benar-benar khawatir padanya. Sehun mempercepat laju motornya berharap masih bisa menyusul Jongin.

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Jongin mengumpat keras saat melihat mobilnya dipaksa berhenti di tengah perjalanan saat melihat sebuah mobil box yang terguling di depannya.

"Sial! Cepat suruh mereka menyingkir." Perintah Jongin pada anak buahnya. Karena terburu-buru, Jongin hanya membawa satu anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengemudi. Lagi pula ia hanya akan ke rumah sakit menemui ayahnya.

Jongin masih berdiam diri di mobil. Anak buahnya yang mencoba berbicara pada sopir mobil box tersebut sama sekali belum kembali. Dengan kesal, Jongin akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil box tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin mendengar bunyi debumam sesuatu yang sepertinya terjatuh. Insting mafianya keluar, dengan cepat Jongin meraih pistol yang selalu terselip dipinggangnya dan menatap awas ke arah mobil Box tersebut.

Grep

Duakk

Seseorang menyergap Jongin dari belakang dengan seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sampingnya menendang tangannya hingga membuat pistol dalam genggamannya terjatuh ke aspal.

"Kau!"

Jongin terkejut saat melihat orang yang menjadi rekan bisnis gelapnya telah berhasil menjebaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin akhirnya mengerti, dalang semua ini adalah dia. Bahkan ia tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menemukan jawabannya. Info terbaru yang di dapatkannya kemarin saja sudah cukup, jika Dongwoon kini ingin membalas dendam padanya.

"Tentu saja sangat baik Dongwoon-ssi. Sebaik saat aku membunuh mata-matamu."

Wajah Dongwoon mengeras mendengarnya. Namun detik berikutnya, Dongwonn tertawa.

"Sepertinya kita langsung ke inti saja. Bukankah begitu Jongin-ssi? Apa ada pesan terakhir?" Dongwoon menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di Jantung Jongin.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Jongin angkuh. Meski ia akan mati sekalipun. Jongin pantang memelas pada rekannya yang baru ia ketahui ternyata adalah seorang musuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah membebaskanmu dari dunia gelap ini." Ucap Dongwon seraya menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, ia pasrah jika akan mati saat ini juga. Toh, dirinya sudah terlalu banyak dosa. Mungkin dengan begini, ia bisa berhenti melakukan tindak kejahatan lainnya.

Dor!

Brukk

"Brengsek!" Jongin membuka matanya begitu orang yang memeggangi tubuhnya melepas cengkeramannya. Ia beralih memeriksa tubuhnya, namun tak ada darah sama sekali. Justru ia terkejut saat melihat Dongwoon tergolek lemah di aspal dengan peluru yang bersarang di dadanya.

Anak buah Dongwoon beralih pada seorang _namja_ yang menembak bos mereka. Sehun? Tidak! Jangan bilang Sehunlah yang kini menolongnya. Jongin bisa mengenali sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Sehun yang kini melancarkan beberapa tembakan ke arah anak buah Dongwoon dengan berlindung di belakang mobil Box.

Dor Dor Dor

"Akh!" jerit kesakitan sama sekali tak membuat Sehun menghentikan tembakannya. Meskipun baru kali ini kedua tangan putihnya ternoda karena harus membunuh seseorang. Namun ia harus bagaimana lagi? Sehun tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Jika ia tak membunuh, maka Jonginlah yang akan terbunuh.

Sehun dipaksa menyerah saat peluru pistolnya habis. Disisi lain matanya menangkap seseorang bangkit dan akan menembak Jongin. Sehunpun berlari menuju Jongin tanpa bisa meneriakinya. Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat. Ia seolah tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Hingga …

Dor!

Bruk

Tubuh keduanya ambruk dengan Sehun yang berada diatas tubuh Jongin. Jongin _shock_. Ia tak menyangka Sehun rela melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua tangan Jongin bergetar hebat menangkup wajah Sehun yang terbenam di dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Sehunpun tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sehun sebelum kegelapan berhasil merengut kesadarannya. Mata Jongin melebar saat melihat obsidian _namja_ cantik yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya menutup. Jantungnya seakan terhenti saat itu juga. Sesuatu seperti mengerogoti hatinya.

"TIDAK! SEHUN!" Teriak Jongin memecahkan keheningan malam. Baru kali ini Jongin merasakan apa yang sering orang sebut sebagai ketakutan. Tubuh Jongin seakan sulit ia gerakan hingga ia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari atasnya dan memeriksanya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui Sehun hanya pingsan.

.

**Hen'nakanji**

.

Pergulatan panas kini kembali menghiasi ruangan bercat biru muda tersebut. Jika dulu mereka melakukannya tanpa adanya melodi indah yang mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka, kini nampaknya sesuatu perbedaan telah terjadi.

"Ahh—Kauhh sempit Sehun." desah Jongin saat miliknya dipijat oleh dinding _rectum_ Sehun.

"Ahh—ohh ini nikmat." Desah Sehun sebelum membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir _namja_ yang berada diatasnya.

Kedua lengan Sehun kini memeluk leher Jongin, sebuah kenikmatan penyatuan raga yang hanya didasari nafsu semata kini telah berubah. Tak hanya nafsu yang menjadi fondasi mereka berdua melainkan juga cinta.

Sehun berkali-kali mengerang penuh nikmat saat milik Jongin yang berada di dalamnya menumbuk keras titik kenikmatannya. Rangsangan Jongin pada lehernya membuat libido bercinta Sehun semakin memuncak.

Mereka begitu menikmati kegiatan bersenggamaan kali ini. Jongin sudah membalas cinta Sehun. Dan ia juga tersadar jika sudah lama ia tertarik dengan _namja_ yang berada dibawahnya ini.

"Kau hanya milikku."

"Aku memang milikmu Kim Jongin. Karena kau sudah membeliku sejak dulu." Jawab Sehun masih dengan mempertahankan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lidah Jongin menjilati daun telinga Sehun, terus turun ke leher, sebelum berhenti di tonjolan kecil dan menghisapnya.

"Masih ingat dengan lelang di Club Leopard?" Jongin menghentikan genjotannya. Otaknya ia paksa mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Saat ia mengingatnya, Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu apa maksud Sehun sekarang. Jonginpun semakin bringas menyentakan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Sehun.

"Akhh—" Sehun memekik menikmati milik Jongin yang kembali menumbuk prostatnya.

"Jadih—kauhh adalah _host_ itu heum?" tangan Jongin meremas milik Sehun yang tegang dengan bibir yang masih terus memanja area leher jenjang Sehun.

"Ahh—emm—yahh—" jawab Sehun ditengah desahannya menikmati sodokan Jongin yang semakin dalam hingga menyentuh _sweetspot_ nya berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya Jongin waktu itu tak berniat sama sekali mengikuti perlelangan _host_ yang tak menarik baginya. Ia hanya marah pada ayahnya, maka ia berinisiatif ingin membuat ayahnya kesal dengan membelanjakan uang hasil transaksi illegalnya ke sebuah pelelangan. Namun ia tak menyangka jika ketidak sengajaannya itu berhasil mengantarkannya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun." bisik Jongin seraya menghentakan dengan keras pinggulnya sebelum cairannya keluar memenuhi lubang Sehun.

"Akhh—kuhh jugahh—" desah Sehun beriringan dengan spermanya yang keluar membasahi tangan Jongin yang sejak tadi memainkan miliknya.

Jongin sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sehun membuatnya bisa merasakan cinta itu seperti apa. Dunia gelap yang penuh kekosongan kini sejengkal demi jengkal telah ia lewati hingga berhasil membawa dirinya menuju sebuah titik cahaya. Jongin mungkin tak akan bisa pergi dari kegelapan yang menjadi tempatnya hidup seperti sekarang, ia juga tak pernah menyesali tumbuh dilingkungan kejam serta penuh kehampaan. Ia bersyukur karena kegelapan inilah yang mempertemukannya dengan cahaya hatinya, kegelapan inilah yang memperkenalkan apa itu cinta.

.

**The End**

.

* * *

**HAPPY SEHUN DAY ! :D**

Have you seen photo commemorating EXO's 2nd year anniversary? TaoKai yang bersandar di Sehun? Oh Gosh, i'm smiling like crazy girl. XD

So, what do u think about this sequel? looks like i'm not good making a sequel of this story. Mianhae *bow*

I've just made a twitter account for fangirling. Follow me **Lecia412**. Mention me and i'll follback all of you. It's new. So, i'm still lonely. LOL


End file.
